Conrad's Tear
by EmiLim666
Summary: A story revolving around Conrad and Yuuri of their daily life. Have fun!
1. Chap 1 : Morning Run Gone Wrong

**A/N : Nothing much to be said here now, except enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kyou Kara Maou in any ways possible except fantasizing about it.**

* * *

**Morning Run Gone Wrong**

The morning is as always breezy and light. Waking up has never been a problem to the resident of Blood Pledge Castle. Everyone is always early and punctual.

Maids preparing breakfast for the royalty, and causing unwanted ruckus in the kitchen. Dakascos talking and chatting with the horses while puffing up the hay for them to eat. Gisela all pumped up with her morning drill, commanding strictly without mercy. Annisina coming up with new ideas for her inventions, while Günter is sobbing mercifully at the hands of the red-headed scientist, strapped onto a large spinny-like machine. Greta drawing new portrait of her dad and dad with colourful background with the resident of the castle. Gwendal behind his desk with his normal grumpy expression and a tall stack of paperworks, massaging his temple while reading and signing. Finally, Conrad walking in the hallway, all dressed up neatly, for his morning run with the King.

Yes, waking up early has never been a problem for these bunch, except for one (or couple).

"Heika, I'm coming in." Conrad said as he knocks on the King's door. He walks in with a smile which could melt every soul, calling to his King. As to no response from the King, he walks further towards the curtains and draws the open, widely. Thus, slapping Yuuri with the sudden strike of sunlight on his face.

"Ungh… A little more." Yuuri complained, grabbing a handful of his blanket over to cover his face, revealing the other man on the bed, sleeping so soundly and peacefully like a princess. The same sunlight shone on this beautiful fair skinned prince, which woke him up.

As he opens his eyes slowly, his green emerald absorbs the sunlight and sparkle innocently to it. He is dressed in his favourite pink laced undergarment and posed under the sunlight, as if the angel has descended from heaven. Wolfram rubs his eyes, to clear his vision. When he is finally fully awake and saw his fiancé is still sleeping like a baby, he stood by Yuuri's side and pulled the blanket forcefully, leaving Yuuri naked from the powerful rays of the sunlight.

Yuuri groans to the ray of light and shoots up, looking again for his blanket to cover him up. When he knew he couldn't get his blanket back from the blonde prince, he gave up.

"What are you doing in my room?" Yuuri roared, and Wolfram just answered Yuuri simply, for he is Yuuri's fiancé. Conrad stood there in silence, to see the love birds both up and energetic. Deep inside however, he was actually disturbed by the sight where Yuuri hasn't realize that he is there. He started the morning with Wolfram.

The argument hasn't end when Conrad came back into reality, and jealousy struck him in the heart. So, without wasting any more time, he clears his throat. The couple heard Conrad and ceased the argument.

"Hurry up and get ready, you wimp!" Wolfram gave his final roar. Before Yuuri could reply, Wolfram has already storm out of the room.

"Good morning, Heika."

"Oh! Morning, Conrart." Yuuri paused. "It's Yuuri by the way, god-father."

"Yes, Yuuri." Conrad said simply as he smiles. "Let's get you all dress up. For our morning run."

So, that's how Yuuri's morning started. Right after he woke up, Wolfram was there to pick a fight with him and rage out his room. Then after getting all dressed up, he ate his breakfast which the maids had prepared beforehand. And after that, he's all ready for his morning run with Conrad.

Yuuri's morning run begins with Conrad dragging him for a run (literally). With that, he has to run only two laps around the oversized castle. Yuuri gawped at Conrad's plan but decided to go with it. Having all the confidence implanted within his heart, he thought being the regular in the baseball club would serve him well, in terms of stamina. Well, he thought wrong. It IS an oversized castle. So, he only managed barely three quarter of a lap. For Conrad, it was normal for him. He had already gone pass this training and has the stamina of a horse. So, to compromise Yuuri's situation, Conrad only told him to finish one lap.

After having a sufficient rest, Conrad hands over Morgif to his Majesty. The next of Yuuri's morning run is practicing sword skills. Since Yuuri is such a klutz when it comes to sword fighting, someone has to teach him some self defense. Conrad happily volunteered for it. So, having to say that, days like these doesn't always end up well for Yuuri. Conrad may be a calm person, but for Yuuri, he can be very persuasive. Well, still, there isn't any deny that Conrad is a very good teacher compared to the hot headed Wolfram. So, Yuuri is always improving his sword skills with Conrad.

Yuuri dashes dangerously towards Conrad, holding his sword high and hammers it down onto Conrad. For that, Conrad lift up his sword over his head to stop Yuuri's vital blow. Conrad told Yuuri that it was a good attempt but too obvious for it to be called as an attack. He nodded and try for another attack. Without them realizing, the maids are on their way to the laundry for their next task in mind. That is when Morgif caught a glimpse of those maids and charged towards them, with Yuuri still holding it. Nobody could tell how many laps Yuuri ran that day, chasing after the maids.

Yuuri huffed and puffed, breathing air as if he never had them for hours. Sweating away like he has never sweated before. Conrad caught up to him while entertaining his complaints. As always, Conrad would always comfort Yuuri and smile gracefully. However, their run has yet to end.

The last run for today would be the horseback riding. It is time for him to spend time with his all black horse, Ao. Judging from how happy Yuuri look, this is his favourite run of the day.

There are at least 4 soldiers around Yuuri and the horse, in order to stop or prevent from anything happening to Yuuri, or the horse. That being said, Conrad is still there watching over his King, standing by the tree not far from there.

Yuuri jumps up on the horse and was riding very normally. He circles the field within minutes and was very happy. He was laughing at how well he himself controls Ao and was able to ride smoothly, without Ao getting angry or lose balance.

"Heika has become very good in riding his horse now." Conrad said under his breath, proudly.

A bearbee popped out, out of nowhere, suddenly buzzed to and fro in front of Ao. Ao, which has already been in a foul mood since morning where he ate a bite a hay and spit it out at Dakascos (poor him), jumps up and down aggressively. Conrad, who was resting his eyes after a very long period of staring his King in admiration, shots open when he heard the uncomforting neigh, soldiers panicking and Yuuri calling for help while calming Ao down. Ao kept moving around violently. Conrad ran to his King's aid but there was hardly anything he could do with the violent horse. Yuuri kept asking and persuaded his horse to calm down, and that there was nothing to be upset of. While doing this, Yuuri lost control of his body and balance, and was falling dangerously to the ground.

Being the best soldier in Shin Makoku, Conrad acted quickly. He threw himself on one side and he landed swiftly by his side. He slid smoothly and careful under the grumpy horse so that he doesn't get stomp on. It was very dangerous, even for Conrad to attempt this stunt. While sliding underneath Ao, three things could happen. First, he would slide himself under horse nicely stopping beneath the falling King, and catch. Second, Conrad would over slide himself and missing the chance to catch the King while the King falls on the hard ground, injured. Third, misjudge the timing, jumping towards Yuuri's aid later, and hence, watching the King land on the hard ground, injured, before his very own eyes.

Deep inside the soldier's heart, he hoped strongly that he won't screw up.

"I hope I make it in time!"

* * *

**A/N : So, that's the end of Chapter 1. Looking forward for Chapter 2. **

**Let's Review as to how I should improve my story and suggest anything I should include in my next chapter. **

**I'd be more than happy to accept any comments. Be softer on the flares, if there is any. **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chap 2 : By His Bed

**A/N : Thank you for reading this story! I'm glad to see you here in chapter 2~**

** Thanks to "Blue bird of paradise" and "robyn-take-that" for your review! And my other fellow readers!**

** Suddenly, I woke up in the middle of the night by a horrible storm and decided to update this story. xD**

** So, well, I hope you find this chapter interesting. Review please~ 3**

**Disclaimer : I do no own this wonderful anime and these wonderful characters. I just merely imagine them and fit them into the story I made up. _ **

* * *

**By His Bed**

The night goes on slowly as rain starts pouring. The feeling penetrates the heart of some people, especially Conrad. He stares at his King with full of guilt and regret, holding the cold hand carefully. The air in the room was filled with tensed when green light starts healing the injured. Yes, Gisela was healing their injured King. There had been an accident during morning's run.

"I've done the best I can, it is now up to Yuuri heika to find his way back to us." Gisela said as she tugged the King. "Let us all hope for the best."

Gisela left as soon as she was done with her task. Günter went right after his daughter as he thought he saw colourless orb dripped from her cheek. The room is tensed. Gwendal stands by the window, crossing his arms together, with Murata standing next to Gwendal. Celi sits by the side table, with Greta sitting on her lap, sobbing softly. Wolfram standing next to Conrad, clenching his fist, gritting his teeth, worried and angry of his fiancé. While, Conrad, holding Yuuri's hand, feelings all stirred up, thinking of himself as the worse protector ever alive.

"Why didn't you catch him?" Wolfram raged. "Why didn't you save him from the fall?!" Stomping on the ground as he turns abruptly facing his elder brother. Conrad could only remain quiet. He knew, it was his fault. He knew he was supposed to protect Yuuri from any danger. He knew, he isn't qualified anymore, as a protector or a soldier.

"Wolfram!" Gwendal burst. "Enough."

"No." Conrad finally said, solemnly. "He's right. I was supposed to save him from that fall. It's my fault."

The room which has already tensed up, became awfully silent, except for Greta's sobbing. Everyone was powerless to do anything. Even though Conrad had said it was his fault, but everyone can't stop thinking that they could at least do something about it.

Celi finally broke the silence, "We shouldn't argue here. What would heika say if he had known?" Once again, the room was quiet. Every knew what Yuuri would've said or done if ever they argued amongst each other. She pats the sobbing Greta and stands up, bringing Greta out from the room. It'll be much better for her anyways. Greta is Yuuri's daughter and Celi also knows that Yuuri wouldn't want her daughter to see him in this kind of condition, or even making her cry like that because of the state he's in. Yuuri would prefer if Greta stays as the child she is, be happy ad cheerful as she has always been.

One by one, they left the room, leaving Wolfram and Conrad. The tenseness of the room has already been heavy when Conrad and Wolfram is in the room, having a whole lot in the room would prove to be bad for their King. So, after Celi and Greta left, Gwendal left and after that, the Sage.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Wolfram apologized, which made Conrad a little happier. Despite that, Conrad didn't say anything back. He just looked up to Wolfram and smiled a little before turning back to Yuuri, with a disturbing expression again.

Not long after that, Wolfram stands up and leaves the room. As he closes the door behind him, he simply said which he usually wouldn't say.

"I'll leave Yuuri to you."

This, itself made Conrad stirred up in his stomach to his heart. It made him emotional. Everything was just going too fast. One minute Yuuri was all joyous on his feet, and the next he's now on his bed, lying so still. For Wolfram to even pitied the brunette was a rare sight. He immersed himself onto the side of Yuuri bed, still holding his hands gently, slipping into the world where he wished all of these wouldn't happen.

The night still has a long way to go.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

Conrad slides underneath the black horse, attempting to save his King from the trouble. It is very dangerous trying the stunt, but the safety of his King is his no#1 priority than his own. Conrad landed on his right shoulder, skidding underneath Ao and below Yuuri. He had hoped strongly that he wouldn't miss catching Yuuri from falling to the hard ground. However, he hadn't hope strongly enough that nothing would happen to Yuuri.

That being said, Conrad had successfully caught Yuuri when he skidded right beneath Yuuri. He fell hard on Conrad, landing back first. That would've caused a severe injury if ever Conrad had missed him. The timing was JUST right and Conrad caught Yuuri by the skin of his teeth. Conrad gave a relieve sigh, checking to see if anything else had happen to Yuuri.

While Conrad was at it, the soldiers tried calming the raging horse. One of the stood in front of Ao, and another one pulled on the leash. They were struggling with all their might to tame it down, but to no avail. Ao would just pull and jump wildly. Hence, kicking down the soldier who stood in front of it and pulling the other soldier down.

Conrad saw the troubles the soldiers were facing. So, after making sure Yuuri was all alright, he tends to the angry horse. He worries if they were any broken bones involved, so he sets Yuuri gently on the ground, told Yuuri to stay put and wait for him. Yuuri did just as told.

He walks up to the horse, standing in front of it just like the first soldier did. Pleading it to stop raging and calming it down, telling Ao that there was nothing to be afraid of or worry of. Ao actually responded to Conrad nicely, and it stopped jumping around wildly. As Conrad closes in to grab the leash, Ao noticed the sudden movement and panicked once more. It kicked Conrad with its front leg hard, with leaves Conrad flying few feet away. Ao is usually very tame and wouldn't act like this despite the bearbee popping out from nowhere. Maybe it was already in a bad mood before coming here for the usual morning run. Ao continued jumping around wildly as it neighs angrily.

Little did Conrad know, Ao was extra grumpy that day. He should've gotten up faster. He shouldn't underestimate a horse. It was already too late when he regained his balance. Ao was already darting towards the innocent King, who was waiting patiently for Conrad to finish his job.

Conrad ran towards Yuuri with a really horrified expression on his face. "YUUUURRRIII!" he screamed. It was already too late. Ao was already on Yuuri. He stood there, stunned. Ao had never behaved in such way before. Conrad was in disbelieve but he acted quickly. He ran towards both of them in an instance, pulling onto Ao's leash harder this time. Ao snapped out of his rage and finally calmed down. But, it was too late. Yuuri had already gotten so many blows on him, lying so still on the ground with bruises on his face and body. Conrad just stood by Yuuri's body, stunned at what just happened, he didn't know what else to do. He kneels down, pulls Yuuri up and hugged him tightly.

"Yuuri, wake up." Conrad pleaded. "Please wake up…"

Gwendal rushed out from the ruckus outside, with his usual grumpy face. He had extra wrinkles today with the papers stacking on his study's, more than normal. "What's going on?" He then saw Conrad hugging the young King, pleading him to wake up, over and over again. "Get the medics here immediately!" he rushed into the castle, informing Günter.

"Get Gisela!"

* * *

"Conrad, wake up." Conrad woke up at the mention of his name. He apparently had fallen asleep when he was visualizing what had happened. He opened his eyes and sat up. It was Gwendal who called to him. "I'll watch over Yuuri heika. Get some rest."

Wolfram entered the room not long after that. He didn't find it surprise to find Conrad to actually fall asleep by the King's bed. He would've done the exact same thing, just that it wasn't for him to dwell about it. He can't be jealous of their relationship. It isn't the suitable time to do so. He didn't know how and what Conrad was feeling, so he could only let his brother take watch of Yuuri. It was the only thing he could do.

"We'll take care of Yuuri, Sir Weller." Wolfram said as he gives a warm smile. "Go get some rest. We wouldn't want Yuuri waking up to a sloppy person next to him."

To be honest, Conrad didn't know all these while, Wolfram had a warm smile on him. He knew his younger brother had a warm side, but Wolfram would usually cover up with some excuse that doesn't make sense. Wolfram has already turn to a very mature man. Unlike himself, who had become messy overnight. He gave in to both of his brothers. They won't know when Yuuri will be waking up, but they certainly didn't want Yuuri to wake up with things around became so unsettled and messy. They didn't want the King thinking that the Castle was in havoc when he was under coma. So, they did what they had. They kept the Castle settle and under control, as if nothing had happen.

Conrad walks out the door, into his room. Laid down on his soft bed, looking at the ceiling, drifted in deep thoughts. They were right. He has to prove to Yuuri that he's strong outside and within. He has to buck up and stay as who he is, not giving in to self pity. It was definitely his fault, for not able to protect Yuuri from danger, but it was nothing he could've done. He thought and thought, when dream finally caught hold of him.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks again for reading my story! I can't seriously thank all of you enough~ **

** I just one day woke up and decided to write a story, and share it with all of you.**

** I am however sorry about few things though :-**

** 1. My awfully arranged and choice of language.**

** 2. Boring story with loads of bla bla bla... Lol...**

** I am grateful and thankful that you guys actually managed to read till this point. I will update chapter 3 as soon as possible!**

** Wish me LUCK! Please Review while you're at it! Thanks you~**


End file.
